


a beautiful sight to see

by deelau



Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Minor Character: Vasquez, Minor character: Alex Danvers, Minor character: Haley Collins - OC, Minor character: Kate Kane, Minor character: Maggie Sawyer, Minor character: Veronica Sinclair, Supercorp!AU, Teacher/SingleParent!AU, it is officially a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: Kara follows her student’s gaze and makes a mental note that she has just saw the most mesmerizing green eyes.Kara feels the world stops the moment she saw the brunette and does not notice the breath she is holding in when Lea starts to introduce the woman. “Ms. Danvers, this is my mom.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> expect few word changes here and there. I have a habit of proofreading it after I have posted it.

Lea keeps staring at the door of their classroom as her classmate, Haley, starts presenting what she had brought for show and tell to everyone. Their teacher, Ms. Danvers, notices Lea, “You seem nervous.” And lets the one presenting to continue on. “I am still listening, Haley. Go on.”

“I am not.” Lea speaks truthfully. “I am just worried.”

“Why?” She makes a way to be at eye level with Lea.

“My show and tell is not here yet.” Lea pouts.

“Someone is bringing it here?” Kara tries her best to still comment on what Haley brought for the class to see. “What a nice bracelet you and your sister made over the weekend. It must have been really fun making them.”

Lea smiles from ear to ear when her show and tell arrives by the door, peeking inside through the glass. Kara follows her student’s gaze and makes a mental note that she has just saw the most mesmerizing green eyes.

And the woman by the door enters the room, smiling. “Sorry. Did I miss it?” About to hug Lea who is jumping up and down in excitement. “I guess not.”

Kara feels the world stops the moment she saw the brunette and does not notice the breath she is holding in when Lea starts to introduce the woman to her when Haley just finished on her turn. “Ms. Danvers, this is my mom.”

“Hi! Mrs. Luthor.” Kara greets the most beautiful visitor of her class, extending her hand.

“That is my mother, Ms. Danvers.” Lena reaches for the teacher’s hand for a shake. “Ms. Lena Luthor.” Lena smiles at her as she emphasizes on the Miss.

“Oh. I just thought-- Sorry.”

“I understand. You are new here.” Lena notices Kara’s sweater and points at the sweater, “Go Rhinos! Class of 2011”

“Class of 2013”

“Mom!” Lea tugs her mother’s skirt excitedly, and pulls her to the front of the class.

“Duty calls” Lena is still holding the tiny hand of her daughter.

Kara gestures to go ahead on their presentation, leaning on her table.

“Everyone, This is my mother. And she is a B.A.D.”

“A bad person?” Kara cannot believe Lea can say that in the presence of Lena.

“No. Wait,” She recalls the spelling. “B-A- _B_. A boss ass bitch.”

“Lea!” Both Kara and Lena turn to look at the kid, reprimanding her.

“What? I heard Uncle Lex said that. Is it not true?” Lea tells Lena.

“Introduce your mom again. Properly, this time.”

“My mother is a CEO of L-Corp.” Lea is definitely proud of Lena, and wants to show off how amazing her mother is.

This is new information to Kara. She was given some heads up by her co teachers about her students during the summer but she is not much of a gossip and only took note of the necessary information like the occupations of the parents thus her mistake of calling Lena, Mrs. Luthor. She knows Lena’s work is business-related, having a top position at a young age, but not a CEO as Lea claims her mom to be.

“I am not a CEO, Lea.”

Lea furrows her eyebrows. “Yes you are. I saw CEOs on TV. You are one.”

“Okay, sweetheart. Let me tell you, your classmates and Ms. Danvers about my job. Would you like that?” And Lea nods happily and skips to her seat.

“I am actually the head of R&D Department in Luthor Corp, not L-Corp. R&D stands for Research and Development. I research about advancements in technology, and we are trying to develop gadgets and equipments that could really help people. And how I wish our company will be renamed to L-Corp.”

“L for Lena.” Kara suggests.

“You have just read my mind, Ms. Danvers” Lena points to Kara, amused by her daughter’s teacher’s answer.

“As my brother has put it as inappropriately as it sounds, I am what was said earlier. I am a boss. I am single mom who works full time and tries her very best to have time for her child and in whatever her child loves to do. Ballet. Done. Piano. Done. I would do anything to make my daughter happy.” Lena gives the most adoring look at Lea, and Kara matches that, looking at Lena.

“So guys, always love your moms, and your dads as well, hug them tight and do not ever forget to thank them and say ‘I love you’ to them.” Kara turns her attention again to Lena particularly on that last part.

“Yes, Ms. Danvers!” The class answers in unison.

“So Lea, you know what to do.”

Lea follows, and hugs Lena so tightly and kisses her mother’s cheek repeatedly. “Thank you Mom! I love you!” Lena is now carrying her daughter. “Love you too, Sweetheart.” And wipes the lipstick mark she left on Lea’s cheek.

Lena checks her watch, and puts down her daughter. “Lea, I need go back to work.” Kara sees the disappointment in both Lena and Lea’s eyes.

Lea frowns, “Okay, Mom.” And hugs her mom again.

“I will fetch you later, okay,” kisses her daughter on the head since Lea was still hugging her by the waist.

When Lena is already outside, eyeing where the exit is, Kara wants to say a few words to Lena.

“Ms. Luthor” Kara feels relieved it is a Miss not a Missus.

Lena turns her attention to the teacher.

“Ms. Danvers, Lena. Call me, Lena. It is only just the two of us.”

“Lena, I just--I just wanted to say Thank you for showing up today. Lea was so worried when you haven’t arrived yet but the smile she had once you were there is definitely a beautiful sight to see.” She recalls Lea’s reaction.

“Like I said, anything for her.”

When Kara returns to her classroom, she is still smiling; her cheeks have a light shade of crimson. And Haley notices, and tells Lea.

“Lea” She whispers. “I know that look.”

“What are you talking about?” Lea murmurs back.

“Ms. Danvers is smiling. Look.”

“She always smiles. She is the happiest teacher here.” And ignores her friend’s instructions, continue on writing in her notebook.

“It is different. Look at her. That look is when you have a crush.”

“Nonsense. She was just talking to my mom outside.” Finally looking at their teacher.

“Then she has a crush to your mom then.”

-//-

At home, Lea decides to ask her mom about meeting her teacher earlier this week before bed and for the fact Haley keeps bugging her about Ms. Danver’s crush on her mother.

“Mom, do you like Ms. Danvers?”

“She is nice.” Lena is fixing the bed sheets, about to tuck Lea in.

“So you have a crush on her too?”

“What are you talking about? Too?”

“Haley said Ms. Danvers has a crush on you. She was smiling,” Lea tries her best to show her mom how Kara smiled that day the whole day, “like this. That means she has a crush on someone.”

“Haley? Haley Collins?”

Lea nods.

“The one with two moms.”

Lea nods again.

“Well, Ms. Danvers does have a beautiful smile.”

“So you have a crush on her too?”

“Did you talk to Ms. Danvers about this crush that apparently she has on me?”

“No.”

“Since she is the one concerned on this, talk to her. And then tell me all about it some other time because it is already past your bedtime.” Lena kisses her daughter goodnight.

“Love you, Mom.”

“Love you too.” And switches off the lights.

Lena then returns back to finalizing her team's latest research at her home office with a grin on her face remembering the first time she met her daughter’s teacher; the same smile Kara had.

-//-

“Ms. Danvers!” Lea sits beside her during lunch at the cafeteria. It is Kara’s turn to supervise during lunch break with another teacher, Mr. Schott.

“Yes, Lea.”

“I want to ask you something.”

“Sure. What is bothering Ms. Lea Jean Luthor?”

Lea giggles on the use of her full name. “You have a crush on my mom right? And Hi, Mr. Schott.” She waves at him since he is sitting beside Kara.

“Yeah, Kara, you have a crush on Lea’s mom, right?” He teases. Kara glares at him and he backs down. “Minding my own business then.” And moves his chair away.

“Why do you think so?”

“You smiled differently because of my mom.”

“Differently?”

“Haley pointed it out to me when you returned to class after talking to my mom.”

“Your mom is really nice. I was glad meeting her that day. When you are glad, when you are happy, you smile. Isn’t it? That is a pretty normal reaction.”

Lea nods, getting Kara’s point. “That is true. Thanks for your time, Ms. Danvers.”

“Anytime, Lea.”

-//-

“Mom, I already talked to Ms. Danvers.” Lena just fetched her daughter, and driving back home.

“So how was it?”

“She said you were really nice. She was glad meeting you.” And adds the last part of what Kara explained to her.

“I am glad that things are already cleared about this crush you were bothered about.” Lena smiles at her daughter. Showing Kara’s point to Lea.

-//-

“Ms. Danvers” They are at a grocery store.

Kara turns her attention to the familiar voice (now can also be considered her favorite). “Lena” She notices Lena is wearing a suit - white blouse, black blazer and slacks. “Hi! And since I can call you Lena.”

“Kara. It is nice seeing you again.” Lena remembers when Lea told her about the name of their new teacher.

“I see you just got off work on a Saturday. You are such a superwoman, Lena.”

“I try my best.”

“And is Lea with you?”

“No, her Uncle Lex, you know the one who called me a--”

“Yeah, I remember him.”

“Is on babysitting duties. So I can pick up some groceries. Even if I do have a maid to do this for me.”

“I cannot imagine being a single mom, working, and be as attentive as you are to Lea.”

“After he bailed, I really do not want to make my daughter feel what I felt when he left. He abandoned us. And I try my best for her not to feel like something is missing in her life because she has only one parent and her classmates have two. I do not want her to feel that she is the one to blame why he left us.”

“Sorry to hear about that.”

“Don’t be. All that matters now to me is Lea is happy. To always make her happy and feel loved.”

“Lea asked me about you the other day.”

“I told her to.”

“Because?” Kara is confused of why would Lena do that.

“Of Haley Collins”

“Yeah. She is an expert about this apparently.”

The two laughs.

“Haley claimed you have a crush on me. Kept insisting to my daughter so I told Lea she should ask you about it. Is there truth to Haley’s claim?

“Golly! Pfft.” Kara blushes for the second time because of Lena. “No.” She hurriedly answers. “Yes. Maybe. Those...those green eyes of yours, they are like Kryptonite to Supergirl. Those can make her weak.”

Lena raises her perfectly arched eyebrow, encouraging Kara to continue.

“They are pretty. You’re pretty. I mean, pretty awesome.”

“I must say I like your honesty.”

“What did you say after Lea told you she had talked to me?”

“That, it is all cleared out now. Besides, no harm done if you really have a crush on me. You are nice-- and-- cute. And Lea really adores you when she talks about her day in school. I do not mind hearing about you and your stories. And believe me, it goes on and on.”

“I guess, I do have an interesting life, especially growing up.”

“From what I have heard, you certainly do.”

-//-

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter of the Lea shipping her mom and her teacher with the help of Haley of course

Kara is waiting for all her students to arrive for their first period. She starts on writing the lesson for today when Lea arrives holding a small white box.

Lea places a paper container on top of Ms. Danver’s table.

“Oh.” Kara smiles fondly at her student. “A gift for me, Lea.” Grateful for the gift even if she does not know what it is yet.

“From my mom and I.” She remembers their English lesson. “From my mom and me.”

Kara momentarily processes what Lea had told her, putting down her notes and white board marker. _“From Lea and Lena?”_

Lea waits for her reply, grinning because of her teacher’s reaction. _“She likes it!”_

“And it smells good,” Kara opens the container. “Potstickers. Wow! These are my favorite. What a thoughtful gift, Lea.”

“My mom made it. I helped.”

“Thank you, Lea. And tell your mom that as well.”

Lea nods and goes to her seat, and gives a knowing smile to Haley. They give each other high fives before Lea sits down. Both proud of what just happened.

Kara takes note of this little interaction between her students. _“Of course, Haley is a part of this.”_ then looks at paper container again before picking up her notes.

-//-

At lunch, it is again Kara’s turn to supervise the period for the 4th Graders, now with Ms. Lane.

“You are awfully happy today.” Lucy notices as Kara chooses a table near where Lucy is standing.

“Pfft. I am always like this.”

Lucy hovers her index finger above her co-teacher’s face.

Kara moves her face away and opens the container that has her gift in it.

“Oh. Now, I know.” She sits opposite Kara and sees there is a lot for both of them to eat.

Kara eats one of the potstickers. Lucy, as Kara’s close friend, reaches for a piece.

Kara pulls the container away from her friend’s reach. “These are mine. Get your own lunch.”

Lucy looks hurt, pretends to be; a hand on her chest and shows like she is being mocked; mouth agape. “I already ate. Okay. James brought me food. I just wanted a little snack.”

“It was a gift. From Len--From one of my students and her mom.”

Lucy teasingly smiles at Kara. “The mom you have a crush on.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

Kara struggles for a reply which amuses Lucy even more, and end up with, “Noooo.”

“Oh dear. You caught the love bug.” Lucy is having too much fun.

Kara denies it again, and now, really tries not to appear affected by the teasing.

“Oh, please. Winn told James and James told me. To be honest, I was hurt when you did not tell me first.”

“Because there is nothing to tell.”

“Kara, if Haley and Lea noticed your reaction towards Ms. Luthor. You know kids, they tend to talk about what they notice, what they actually see.”

“It does not mean it is true. There are other possible reasons or interpretations behind that.”

“What is it then?”

“She’s--she’s pretty-- awesome. That is what I told Lena anyways. I mean, Ms. Luthor.”

“First name basis. Whatttt? Nice. And you like that she calls you Kara, huh? I bet it is oddly satisfying to you. Kara.” She tries to say it as how Ms. Luthor may say it.

Before biting on the second potsticker, “Stop it. She does not say my name like that.” She feels a shiver down her spine. “Ugh. That was weird. Do not do that ever again.”

“Oh. My. God. Why am I now only hearing this? Did all of these happened during the time you met her? When did you meet her exactly?” She wants to know the details - all of it - since she did not get any of these details from what James heard from Winn.

“Lea brought her for show-and-tell. Once outside my classroom, I thanked her for being there. That was the time I called her Lena because she said I could call her that. Because it is just the two of us talking. And things happened,” Kara points out that this part of the story is the one Winn was talking about. “Then we met afterwards. That time, I insisted to be called Kara since I can call her Lena.”

“You guys met somewhere else? Like a date? Attagirl, Kara. Attagirl.”

“We met at the grocery store, Lucy.”

“You guys had a grocery store date? How domestic, you two are. You guys are _so_ married. Is this a new thing that I have not heard of? Are we that old? That we go to grocery dates is a thing now?”

“We did not have a date.” Kara then realizes something (that, of course, Lucy notices). “Oh, that’s why.”

“Why?”

Kara looks down to the container. “She might have noticed.” She whispers to herself, cancels that possibility as soon as she thought of it, ignoring her friend for the mean time.

“Kara? Earth to Danvers.”

Kara snaps out of it. “Sorry. I was buying ingredients for homemade potstickers.”

“You know what that means, right?” Lucy’s mind draws to a conclusion that Kara has no idea what she is talking about. “That she feels that same way. She has a crush you too! She is trying to impress you, Danvers. Exhibit A. She insisted to be called by her name, Lena. Exhibit B. She now calls you Kara. Exhibit C. Lucy points to the potstickers. “You love potstickers. She is trying to win your heart! This is so romantic!”

Kara hushes her and tells her friend that she is making ridiculous assumptions. Lucy apologizes and checks if anyone looked their way. “Okay, okay” Lucy zips her lips.

Kara feels relieved when the bell rang, indicating the lunch period is over because she does not want to ever have this conversation with her friend ever again.

“This conversation is not over yet, Kara.” She really loves teasing her friend.

“What? I can’t hear you, Lucy. What?” She walks towards the opposite direction Lucy is heading to.

“Enjoy your potstickers!”

“I will!” She raises her container.  
  
-//-

“Mom!” Lea excitedly hugs Lena. They are at the dining area near the kitchen.

“How’s your day, sweetheart?” Lena puts down her things on top of the kitchen counter.

“Great, actually.” Lea walks back to the dining table. Her homework is spread all over the table. She is mimicking how her mom works.

“Let me hear all about it.” Lena finds a chair to sit on, checking the papers Lea is working on, and smiles that Lea is trying to work like her. _“How adorable”_

“Ms. Danvers wanted to tell you something.” Lea concentrates on the drawing she is making for Art class.

Lena knits her eyebrows at her daughter’s statement. “Tell me what?” Though, not letting her daughter see that she likes it when her daughter’s teacher’s name is being mentioned.

“Thank you. For the potstickers.” Lea faces her mother.

“That I made for you.”

“And for Ms. Danvers.” Lea proudly smiles on what she did earlier at school.

“Lea. Yes, I told you that you could share--”

“Do not deny it to me, Mom, that you made them because I told you once about Ms. Danver’s story and her fondness of potstickers.”

“I just wanted to make potstickers for us. And it does taste good as Ms. Danvers describes them to be.”

“So you are admitting to it already.”

“I am not denying nor admitting to anything.”

“That you made them because you are thinking about Ms. Danvers.”

“Ms. Danvers did passed my mind when I was making them.”

“Yes! I knew it!” Lea cheers, and even dances while sitting down.

Lena forces herself not to react on what her daughter just did. “So how does it taste like?” She wonders about her daughter’s opinion on her potstickers.

“I have not tasted it yet.”

“Did you give it all to Ms. Danvers?”

“I purposely left mine in the refrigerator this morning. Oopsie! I just too excited to give some to Ms. Danvers.”

“So you planned this all along.”

“I had help.”

Lena knows her daughter’s partner in crime. “Anyways, bring your things upstairs. Then freshen up so we could eat dinner, and you could finally eat your potstickers.”

“Ma’am. Yes, Ma’am” Lea stands and salutes.

“I really should not allow Lex to babysit you. He lets you watch military movies way too much after he fetches you from school."

-//-

The teachers have contact information of the parents and guardians of their students every school year.

Kara already has every number of her students’ parents and guardians saved on her mobile phone in case of sudden announcements and emergencies.

And she knows it is clearly inappropriate to text a parent about non-school related stuff. But it does not stop her from renaming “Mrs. Luthor” to “Ms. Luthor” to its current contact name “Lena”.

She convinces herself to not text Lena even if she really wants to. “It is the right thing to do.” She chants as much as she can, placing her phone on the coffee table. She is mid chant when her phone dings. She fixes her glasses, glancing at the phone screen as she picks it up. “Am I seeing things now? Is this really happening?”

 _“Hey.”_ She reads the message. It is from you know who.

"There is no truning back now." Lena's voice fills the quiet room.

Kara cannot think of a reply. She quickly types a hey back.

 _“Lea told me about the gift. And it seems Haley had something to do with it too. I do not know what to do with those two.”_   Lena nervously anticipates on what Kara might reply. This _is_ the first time they are texting each other. And she is the one who initiated this.

 _“Those two.. I just let them be. They are not doing anything harmful anyways. And thank you for the potstickers.”_ She contemplates if she can add emojis but ends up deciding not to as she types and sends her reply.

_“Actually…. I made those for Lea. And Lea decided to give some to you.”_

Kara replies with a simple Oh. And is thankful that this is not a face to face conversation or else Lena can see she is a bit saddened by this news.

“I hope you loved it.” Is the first thing Lena types, biting her lip as she quickly erases and types _“I hope you liked it.”_ instead.  
  
_“I did.”_ The previous message does not stop her from smiling. It is definitely a lovely night.

_“Great to know. There are your favorite, right? A little birdie told me.”_

She finally sends an emoji, a laughing cat emoji since the same little birdie told her Lena used to have a cat when she was Lea’s age.

Lena bits her lower lip. She actually feels smitten with just them texting each other. Then what will she feel like if they are out on a date and-- “What the hell am I thinking? Kara is my daughter’s teacher. Get yourself together, Lena.” She then resumes on typing her reply since she stopped in the middle of typing “Goodnight”. She contemplates on whether or not she will add Kara or Ms. Danvers, sighing. “She is your daughter’s teacher. You are just texting her to clear things up.” She ends up with _“Goodnight, Ms. Danvers.”_

“I thought--” Clearly, Kara is a disappointed how this turned out. Her thumbs feel heavy as she types. _“Goodnight, Ms. Luthor.”_

Kara locks her phone, when it dings again. One message with her name that she cannot stop smiling at it, _“Kara”_. As soon as she opens her messenger, she receives another text _“I hope this won’t be the last time.”_

Lena’s palms suddenly becomes clammy as she waits, hoping she did not blow any possible chance she has with Kara.

 _“I hope not either, Lena.”_  
  
-//-

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize beforehand with my inability to describe what is happening in the story for everyone to visualize it well. It is one of my weakness - the lack of the right verbs, adjectives and adverbs to use. 
> 
> But I do really enjoy writing even if I only know simple English.

Lea is getting ready for school when her B-A-B of a mother as her uncle tells her is by her bedroom door telling her that she left a notebook above the kitchen counter.

“What did I told you about your things?” placing it by her daughter’s bed.

“To not loose them.”

“We do have money to buy them again--”

“But I do not want to raise you with that kind of mentality.” They both finishes what Lena was saying.

“I will try my best for it to not happen again. I promise.”

Lena kisses the top of her daughter's head. “That’s my girl.”

Lena starts leaving the room when she says, “Breakfast in five minutes. We will leave in an hour.”

“Okay, Mom.”

Lea and Haley came up with a plan at school that she will purposely leave her notebook somewhere in the house where her mother is always at - kitchen, home office, thought the garden is also an option but the rain can damage her things and she knows her mother will not like that - opened by the first page where Ms. Danver let them list down her contact information in case it is needed for the parents and guardians to reach her. (It will be fair for the parents to know that since she has theirs.) And she has a gut feeling it worked seeing her mother is smiling to herself, in a good mood while preparing lunch for school. She knows that kind of smile on her mother’s face - something great happened. She thinks it probably happened last night.

She cannot wait to tell Haley about this.

-//-

When Alex has a chance, she drives her sister to work especially when she has time to spare before work.

“Alex, I think I did something kind of inappropriate.” They are at a stop light.

“Kind of?”

She thinks of a way on how to tell what happened without giving that much details yet. “I texted a parent of one of my students last night.”

“If it is not an emergency, between before it gets dark outside and the kid’s bedtime, 7, 8-ish, I think, is still an acceptable time to text a parent about their kid because at that time, parent may still be able to talk to their kid afterwards.”

“Well…” Kara is still hesitant to tell the whole truth.

The car starts moving, her eyes on the road, when she says, “Spit it out.”

“Around 9-ish?”

“Kara.”

“Fine. Around 10 pm.”

“Kara!” She almost steps on the breaks. And signals the driver at their back an apology.

“I know. I know. It was a school night. I should not be up that late.” That is why she considers it inappropriate but she still finds humor out of the situation, as if she is also a student.

“Haha. Very funny, Kara.” Alex rolls her eyes. “On a serious note, what did you two talked about? What did he tell you or what did you tell him?” She assumes Kara was talking about a father of one of her students.

“It is actually a she.”

“Oh--kay.” She feels there is something going on with her sister and this mystery woman. She repeats her previous questions with the proper pronouns.

“About her daughter. And what she brought to school.”

“Did she bring something inappropriate?” She furrows her eyebrows at her sister’s answer because up to this point, there isn’t anything that sounded inappropriate, not counting that they exchanged message quite late already.

Kara nervously laughs. “She texted me out of the blue. Her daughter, Lea, gave me a gift. Potstickers. I thanked her for the gift since obviously, she is the one who prepared it.”

Alex nods, thinking for sure Kara enjoyed it. Food is always a nice gift to give her easily starved sister.

“We also talked about another student. A friend of Lea.”

“Again, this is about school. You are their teacher. Still an appropriate topic. Ignoring the fact that this happened around 10 in the evening.”

“Lea and Haley planned the whole thing. Lea told me it was from Lena.” Kara bits her lip, cursing to herself. She should have not told Alex the parent’s name so comfortably like she and Lena have already known each other for a long time now and that she is not a teacher of Lena’s kid.

“You call a parent by their first name? Does she call you Kara?” She touches a lever to signal which direction they are turning to.

Kara sighs, then nodding.

“Do you call any other parent by their first name?”

“No. Only her. Because she insisted when we are not around the students, teachers and other parents.”

“Well, it appears like you two are keeping it a secret from them which is inappropriate.” Alex notices Kara is looking at someone and is not listening to her anymore.

Lena walks towards Alex’s car which is now double parked. “Kara, Hi!”

“Lena!” Kara steps out of the car, grinning. Alex watches the two of them with a careful eye, when something clicks in her mind. She recognizes Kara’s friend.

Lena quickly changes her happy reaction to a jealous one when she sees the girl who drove Kara to school. She is hoping no one noticed that as she sincerely apologizes for the possibility of her interrupting Kara and the other girl's conversation.

“No need to apologize, Ms. Luthor.” Lena focuses her attention to Alex. Alex sneakily checks Kara’s reaction upon hearing that she knows who Lena is as she smiles at Lena. “Just dropping off my sister.” Kara looks at Alex, confused on how her sister found that out, mouthing a how, pointing her finger back and forth between her sister and Lena.

“Oh. Hi” Lena smiles casually to Alex.

“Alex.”

“Lena.” She thinks might as well let Kara’s sister call her Lena. She needs to be at Alex’s good side anyways (just in case and now is the time to start doing that.)

“It is always nice meeting a friend of my sister’s.”

Whatever between Lena and Kara is not as simple as a parent and teacher anymore, hearing this coming from someone else confirms it even more. Lena and Kara are hoping it can be more than that (even Alex sees that). At least they are both on the page on that.

“Nice meeting you too, Alex.”

They hear the bell rings - the first warning; if it rings twice means classes are about to start. And a man goes inside the car Alex is blocking; his car door just closes.

“That’s my cue.” Alex smiles at the two. “Call me if you need me to fetch you. An hour before this time. I cannot just magically appear in front of the school. I can’t fly here you know.” She warns, pointing at Kara.

“How many times I will apologize for that? I misread your text message twice. Twice, Alex. On different occasions.”

“I will always bring that whenever I have the chance.”

Kara sticks her tongue out, and Lena finds that adorable though she stops herself from smiling, biting her lower lip; her usual reaction now around her new friend.

Before driving off, Alex bids at a simple goodbye to Lena. Lena does the same to the other two ladies.

-//-

“How did you--” Kara steps inside Alex’s apartment that weekend.

Alex shows her a magazine, the cover facing Kara. “You will find out soon enough.”

Kara wants to skim through the magazine, eagerly reaches for it. Alex does not let her but easily gives in when she sees Kara’s signature pout. “Here. Damn you and that pout of yours.”

Kara crosses her legs, sitting at her sister’s sofa, going through the magazine, looking for a particular face and name.

Alex, sipping her beer, laughs her sister’s wide-eyed reaction on seeing every picture. “Do you still remember how to breath?”

Kara’s mouth suddenly goes drier one picture after another. “I guess you want to keep that now.” Talking about the copy of the August issue of the Tech Magazine. “Buy me pizza and we got a deal.” She bargains but Kara chooses to ignore Alex.

“Wow. Buy me pizza _per picture_ and we got a deal.”

Kara throws a throw pillow at her.

“Not even a thank you, Kara.”

The second throw pillow hits Alex on the face that made her empty beer bottle slip her grip.

“You cannot see the other issues with pictures of your Lena.” Alex threatens.

Kara’s surprised reaction, hearing what Alex is implying - that Lena is hers makes Alex’s day, finding it hilarious. “A cat got your tongue?” Seeing Kara cannot find a decent comeback to her empty (Alex thinks Kara does not know that so she continues to stick with it) threat.

“You are having _so much fun_.”

“Oh I am.”

Kara asks for the magazines, politely this time. “Please, can I see the magazine now?”

Her reaction earlier is so worth it for the other magazines. “They are somewhere around the apartment. Go search for them.”

“Are you serious? You won’t tell me.”

“Dead serious.”

“Nah. I am just going to search for an online copy.” Kara reaches for her phone.

“Good luck with that. Yes, there are issues with articles about and pictures of Lena available online. But the issue I already showed you is a special edition. And those are only available in--”

“Hard copies”

“So you know what to do.”

Kara rolls her eyes, groaning and starts finding the magazines.

“Colder.”

Kara looks at her sister. She does not know what to do with Alex anymore. Alex is clearly having fun; she doesn’t.

“I am helping you...the funnest way I can think of.” She walks to her refrigerator to get another beer. She decides to lean on her kitchen counter, observing her sister.

“Colder.”

That continues the rest of the afternoon.

“Colder. Keep looking.”

“Warmer.”

“Warmer.” Alex puts down a pizza box that just delivered to her apartment and tells Kara that she owes her money for the pizza.

Decided she just let her sister find it on her own without her hints. Alex is busy eating and watching TV, when she hears her sister, “Finally!”

She goes to where Kara is, still holding a slice. “You are going to love--” and sees Kara already found what she is talking about - the December issue with Lena Luthor in the cover and the issue was all about the said woman (and a few pictures of the in-laws). Alex decides to keep the in-laws tease for later and lets her sister enjoy the magazines.

-//-

Lena drops off Lea at Haley’s ‘other house’. That is the term Lea insists on her mother to use because Haley lives in two houses for months now. Lena understands that Haley and her older stepsister (the first child of Lena’s old highschool mate, though she and her were not that close back then, in some boarding school their parents forced them to go, is at her Dad’s during the weekend) are children of divorce.

Lena is greeted by one of Haley’s mothers at the door. “How is Haley doing if you do not mind me asking?” (since she is not that close as well to Haley’s other mom and she does not want to overstep any boundaries, especially on what is going on with the family) once inside and the kids goes upstairs to set up their sleeping bags.

“She wants us to see that she is happy and okay about the decision but I know she is not.” The mother appreciates Lena’s concern.

“She is a strong kid. She has a good head on her shoulders. You two are raising her well. For sure she will open up about it when she is ready.”

“I do not want to push her on talking about it, on what she really feels about the divorce. We want her to talk to us on her own pace. But what I am afraid of is what if she does not want to talk about her feelings on the divorce ever. And tell us that it is okay and stuff happens like what happened to me and her dad. Now this happened. I do not want her to regret not doing it when she is older. And Haley loves her so much. I was so happy when she started to call her mom one day.”

“Do not worry. I bet she will come around. At least for now, Lea is there for her. Keeping her company. And I am here too, for her.”

“Thank you, Lena.”

“Oh please. No need to thank me, Maggie. I am glad to help.”

-//-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the end a shocker or not? My writing process is I consider myself as a reader as well. And I was shocked when I came up with the idea of Maggie as Haley's mother. 
> 
> I wanted to introduce new characters starting from Alex and of course if the other half of Sanvers is introduced, Maggie should be here too.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena laughs at the sight of Maggie giving her a knowing smirk. “Haley definitely got that look from you. No doubt.”

Maggie chuckles back as if saying, “I know. I am her mother.” And grabs some beverages of her choice - two bottles of beer from the fridge and offers it to Lena after opening them. She was smirking remembering Ms. Danvers and the crush the teacher has on the person in front of her now as Haley claims it to be. “Do you mind me asking about what Haley has been endlessly talking about these past weeks?”

“Oh. I know what that is. Her partner-in-crime has been also talking about it non-stop.”

“Kids.” Speaking in unison.

“So you have the hots for the teacher, huh?” Maggie feels comfortable enough around each other for her to talk like that to Lena, teasing.

Lena rolls her eyes at Maggie’s question, chortles. “Hots? Who still use that in our age?” Finding the word ridiculous.

“Stop denying it, Luthor.” The detective in her cannot stop her from calling other people by their surnames.

“The thing is I do not know if she is just being very friendly or she really _likes_ me.”

“Oh, she definitely likes you. Based on Haley’s stories, Ms. Danvers does. This isn’t your first rodeo, right? if you know what I mean.”

“Well, yeah.”

“See! How come you won’t know?”

“Listen...” Lena then proceeds on telling her the instances she and Kara have talked.

“That was a definitely lame thing to do.” Maggie takes a sip of her beer.

“All of it?”

“Oh. No. No. The Kryptonite thing.”

Lena raises her eyebrow in question. “That seems sweet.”

“You seriously did not see what is wrong with it? Obviously, you are not familiar with the last girl from Krypton. Haley loves Supergirl so much that is why I know what I am talking about.”

“I know a bit of it.” She defends her lack of knowledge. “That Kryptonite, the green thingy, does make Supergirl weak. And my eyes they are green like Kryptonite so it is a good comparison.”

“Yes, that green thing could make Supergirl weak but that could also kill her. Like there is no more Supergirl after that. You know, _goodbye world._ ”

“Oh.” Lena finally realizes. “That’s not good. It is like implying I will eventually be the cause of the death to Kara.”

“Ding! Ding! Ding! That is answer to the million dollar question of the night. And you call her Kara, huh?” She finds teasing Lena enjoyable.

Lena chooses to ignore the last part Maggie is talking about. “Well, my eyes are to die for.” She takes a sip of her drink, confident on how the way she looks at Kara is making the teacher weak on the knees. “So I have been told.” (by a lot of men and _women_ )

“You are just full of yourself, Luthor.”

“But other than the Kryptonite thing, she likes me right?”

“Oh, I was dead wrong. This is the million dollar question of the night.”

Lena just stares at her, waiting for Maggie’s response.

“You’re serious.” She puts down her beer.

“She told me I was pretty but then added pretty awesome as if correcting herself. But this is not the first time I have been called pretty.” 

"You are definitely so full of yourself. Okay, listen, Lena, she said you are pretty. She might be nervous at that time. She was definitely taken aback by you. Look at you!”

“And you are telling me, I am full of myself.” Lena raises an eyebrow again at the Detective; proof that even Maggie just told her she is pretty.

Maggie squints her eyes at the CEO and continues on what she is explaining, “Before adding the last part of you being _pretty_ awesome. She really wanted to tell you that you are pretty but you two are still teacher and a parent so ‘pretty awesome’ would suffice as a proper compliment. But do mind the first part.”

Lena nods as she is satisfied with what Maggie made her realize.

“I thought you are more experienced on this by now.”

“I have not find someone like her. She’s different. I do like her. A lot. Even if I do not know much about her. I have heard a lot about her through Lea’s stories. I-- I do not know if you have seen Kara already. But, my God. She is just so--” She bites her lower lips, crosses her arms over her chest. “Breathtakingly beautiful. Those garnet blue eyes.”

“To Ladies Lovin’ Ladies” Maggie raises her bottle towards Lena.

A clink of bottles and laughter are heard from the kitchen.  
  
-//-

Maggie sees her ex when they are about to enter Ms. Danvers’ classroom. It is already after class hours. And the three decided that it will be better for taking Haley home (Maggie’s house) with the girl’s older stepsister with a sitter first before they meet.

She opens the door for her ex. The ex nods at her, giving her a small smile. They are civil towards each other. This was decided long ago.

“I do not how to address the both of you. I do not want to overstep some boundaries with regards to private matters. I do know that Haley has an older sister which has a different last name--”

“Sinclair.” Veronica finishes what Kara is saying. “I am Veronica Sinclair.” Hoping the teacher can catch up on to what she is implying. She extends a hand towards the teacher for a handshake.

“Nice to officially meet you, Ms. Sinclair.”

“You too, Ms. Danvers.”

Kara turns her attention to the other parent. “You must be Margaret Sawyer Collins” She greets with a smile; a hand shown towards the parent. She adds the Collins, though she remembers the name “Margaret Sawyer” listed on the contact information sheet she has.

“Please. Maggie. Call me Maggie Sawyer. Collins is the surname of Haley’s father.” She tells the teacher after shaking the teacher hand and finds a seat being pointed at by the teacher.

“I do not like being called Margaret.” “She does not like being Margaret.” The two parents comment at the same time. They grin at what just happened, facing each other.

“Haley, she has been down lately.”

The two nod, listening carefully.

“She’s having fun as well with her friend,--”

“Lea” Maggie smiles at the teacher. “She has been hanging out a lot with her.”

“That’s the same Lea we are talking about. But I also noticed when she is quiet, the look in her eyes, on her face, she is sad about something. I asked her, she said she is okay. As her teacher, I am concerned. Something must have happened.”

“Thank you for your concern, Ms. Danvers.” This is Veronica talking. “But this is a personal matter between us--”

“She could help Haley, Veronica.” Maggie interrupts what her ex is saying. “She likes Ms. Danvers so much. She is a positive influence on Haley.”

“Apparently, you already made a decision about this, then why am I here?” Veronica remains calm. Though there is hint of hurt in her statement.

“Because you are Haley’s mom too. She is not a Sinclair but you are her mom as much as I am. And I know, you love her too as much as she does, or even more.”

Veronica’s expression soften, smiling at Maggie. “Maggie and I are going through a divorce.” She tells the teacher about the current situation that is the cause of Haley’s sadness.

“Oh. I am sorry to hear that.”

“We all are.” Veronica then chooses to look at her ground rather than to continue.

“Haley has not talked to us about what she is feeling about all of this. We do not want to force her. Nicolette, Nicole already opened up to us about the divorce. We are all waiting for Haley. Nicole is trying to help us with her sister. Lea and Lena are too.”

Both Veronica and Kara reacted positively at the mention of Lena, smiling a bit.

“We have quite a number of hands helping us with this. Really, Ms. Danvers, thank you for wanting to help. We all are worried about Haley.” Maggie adds.

“Lena Luthor? She has been helping?”

“Yeah. You two have a brief history, I know.”

Veronica gives an expression of “Of course, my detective of an ex-wife found out about that.” to Maggie.

 _“Oh.”_ Kara whispers to herself hearing this new information about Lena.

“That’s why you two are uncomfortable around each other on other occasions we met. I also know you two were not that close even before in boarding school. But she grew fond of Haley. She promises to be there for her. To help.”

“I did not expect her to do that. But good to know.”

 _“So they met in Boarding School?”_ Kara ponders. _“In high school? Because we went to the same university.”_ Kara slightly nods at this realization.

“Ms. Danvers.” This brings the teacher out of her ponderation.

“Yes. Sorry.”

When Maggie phones rings, she looks at the name calling her. “Excuse me.”

“Of course.” Kara watches Maggie leave the room.

“Hello, Sawyer,” walking outside the room.

When she comes back, “Sorry to cut short this meeting but duty calls. Are there other things you wanted to talk to us about, Ms. Danvers?”

“Nothing more.”

“Good. Again, thank you for the concern.”

“I am just looking out for my students.”

“Still.” Veronica replies. “Thank you.”

Maggie lets Veronica steps out of the room first. “After you, Ms. Sinclair.”

Veronica smirks at Maggie and at the formality.  
  
-//-

Maggie arrives at crime scene. She immediately sees the dead bodies shoved at the back of a car. She reprimands the person who is not even from her division for bagging the evidences wrongly. “Hand the bag over to me.”

The man does not do what he is told.

“Hand. The. Bag. Over. To. Me.”

“Easy there, Sawyer.” Vasquez is Sawyer’s partner. “You are the one who is late and you are the one who is mad.”

“Sorry. I had a meeting with my daughter’s teacher.”

“Hope everything’s okay.”

“It is. Anyways, who reported this? Have you interviewed them?” She pulls out her notebook and pen, when she notices other two women in their crime scene. “Who the hell are those two?”

“Beats me. They are not talking to me when I asked _politely_.”

Sawyer and Vasquez approaches the two. “So you two with that lousy gentleman mishandling the evidences over there.”

The two women just stare at Maggie.

“This is our crime scene.” Maggie reasons out and shows them her identification and badge.

Alex together with Kate look at them from head to toe. “So you are with this detective.”

“My name is Detective Vasquez.” She shows her identification and badge once again, like what she did earlier when she got ignored by the two. “In case you forgot.” She says sarcastically. "Did you two even looked at my I.D.?"

“So you are with _Detective Vasquez_.”

“I am Detective Sawyer. I showed you mine. Now is the time for you to show me yours.”

The two reluctantly show their identifications to the two Detectives.

“Agent Alex Danvers.”

“Agent Kate Kane.”

The two introduce themselves properly.

Seeing the two are federal agents, they have stumbled upon a huge case and they are not even starting to investigate on this.

“So stay out of our way, Detectives.”

“We could help, Agents.” Vasquez offers. “Seeing your people is not doing their job well. They are ruining the crime scene.” And notices this rookie agent bagging other evidences in dirty plastic bag. “For goodness sake, get a uncontaminated bag! And place in two separate bags! You know they are two different materials, right? I am not even touching them to know.” And gives the federal agents a look of “Are you two not seeing what I am seeing?” wide-eyed.

Alex raises a finger, when clearly Maggie is about to say something to them, signalling to the Detectives that she needs to answer a call. “Wait, here. Don’t move.”

Kate follows suit.

"Well, that was a bit rude, isn't it?" Vasquez repeating what Alex just did to them to Maggie.

When Alex returns with Kate, “You two could stay. Apparently, you two are sent here by your precinct because of your area of expertise in this matters.”

-//-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added female characters on this series. I hope I won't write them as too OOC.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my take on the AU of Kara being a teacher and Lena being a single mom. Hope you like it. Had fun writing it. 
> 
> if you have tumblr : mynameislaurence (Laurence is a girl's name in France i think. We can talk there too if you want)


End file.
